gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disease (Part 7)
Disease is a fanfiction created by MissingNo. Summary A deadly virus reaches Elmore, and Gumball, with his friends, must survive in the apocalyptic setting. Plot Gumball: Wait, you're telling me that we're going to mix liquids and other stuff that we don't even know of and expect one to work? Anais: That's right. Teri: I mean, with four people, your probably going to have one work. It's called probability, and the probability that a potion will work is... one in a million. But we can at least try. Rachel: Um, sorry to interrupt your math seminar, but zombies are walking into the hospital, straight for us! And they're about to break into the room we're in! Anais: What?! Come on, guys! Board up the windows and doors! They won't be strong enough to break through if we board them up! The team try to find everything they can to board up the windows and doors and secure them with tape from the cabinets. Rachel: I think we're safe now. Now we can take our time and find the right potion to fix this nightmare I'm in right now. Anais: No, we need to work quick. Those zombies will break through, given enough time. Now start mixing materials. Rachel: I was afraid you would say that... Gumball, Anais, Teri and Rachel start playing around with the syringes and vials when Rachel spills some black liquids she had found onto her face. Rachel: Help! Help, it burns! It hurts, help! The three kids could only watch as Rachel fell onto the ground, bent in pain. Anais tries to throw a bucket of water on Rachel, but she still feels pain. Teri: We have to help her! Come on, what do we do? Teri walks closer to Rachel when Gumball stops her in her tracks. Gumball: Wait a minute... look. Anais: What is it, Gumball? I don't see anything strange going on. She's just experiencing side-effects or something. Rachel was becoming pale and limp, just like Penny until... Gumball: Her potion! It's the same thing that was in the bomb that exploded near Masami! She's becoming a zombie! Teri: What?! I thought that was some terrorist's work! What is it doing in a hospital inside a cabinet? Anais: Who knows, who cares! Stay back and get your weapons ready before she re-animates! Now! Gumball and Anais take out their bats. Teri takes out her nerf gun. Everybody gets ready to attack. Anais: Me and Gumball will start hitting Rachel down. Then Teri will shoot her through the brain. Teri: No! We can't kill Rachel! Isn't there a way to keep her incapacitated? As Rachel starts moving again, Gumball has an idea. Gumball:'' I got it! Teri, put Rachel in the closet and board it up! '''Teri: Okay. But we can't touch Rachel or we get infected! And we already have enough zombies to work with! Teri points at the zombie hoarde outside the room. Anais: Then I'll whack her into it! Get near the closet with some wood ready to board her up. Teri: Okay. Rachel is re-animated, and starts walking towards Anais. Anais makes a hard swing with her bat, and Rachel lands in the closet. Teri quickly boards up the closet and runs away. Gumball: Okay guys, stay away from the dark stuff. Anais: Wait! If that infected people with Superflu, then it can possibly be the key to cure it! Gumball, get me a syringe, quick! Gumball puts the syringe into Anais's hand, and she carefully sucks the black liquid in. Anais: Gumball, get me that green liquid in the cabinet, quick! Gumball gives Anais the green liquid, and Anais puts the black liquid in it. The black liquid dissapated into the green liquid, and Anais took another syringe-full of the liquid. Anais: Okay, let's test it out. Teri, let Rachel out. Teri: Are you sure... Anais: Yes! Now open it! Hurry! Teri attempts to break the boards used to cover the cabinet, but it has been taped heavily and Teri cannot rip it off. Teri: I can't open it. I need help! Gumball: I'll help. Gumball and Teri pull at the boards on the closet. After that failed, they tried peeling of the tape. One by one, the tape fell off. Eventually, the boards gave in and dropped to the ground. Anais: Out of the way! I have to inject this into Rachel! Teri: This had better work, Anais! It looks like the other zombies are breaking the boards! Anais: Then start attacking! The rumbling in the closet becomes louder, louder, and louder. Anais is worried, but readys herself for when Rachel starts walking to her. The closet opens. Rachel comes out. And Anais injects the liquid into her. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Part 7 of Fanfics Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Season 2